03f86A7sBd2Ln0mnNZ164DtS4aQhLl
Pen was sitting in his bedroom listening to music and relaxing. He saw a hand tapping on his window. He took out his earphones and went to the window, opening it. “Hey, Eraser,” Pen said. “Hey, Pen,” Eraser said. He climbed into Pen’s room and closed the window. Pen sat back down on his bed and saw the other boy following him. Pen wondered why Eraser came over; there must of been a certain reason why Eraser came over besides being bored and just wanted to have a visit. No, he always thought there was a reason. And there was, but Pen just didn’t know it. Eraser actually had a confession to make, and he thought this was the best time to tell him, instead of being outside and maybe Snowball and Blocky stalking him. “So…” Pen started. “What do you wanna do?” Eraser blushed slightly and shrugged. “I dunno,” he responded. The boys looked away from each other and Pen began to blush. Eraser took a small glance at Pen. ‘Gosh, he’s cute…’ Pen also did the same with Eraser. ‘H-he’s so hot…!’ Both boys’ faces were a deep shade of strawberry red and they felt their hands accidentally touch each others. “Oh! Sorry,” Eraser said with a sweat drop dripping on his head. Pen blushed harshly but shook it off. “I-it’s fine,” he responded. Eraser nodded, but kept his hand on Pen’s. His thoughts, oh such dirty thoughts that were flying across his mind. ‘No! Why the hell are you thinking about things like that?!’ Eraser thought. But the pink boy just wanted to pin the boy in front of him and pounce on him right there. ‘No, be cool.’ Eraser gulped and tried to think of something else, but failed. ‘Why am I just sitting here, he’s right there, tell him!’ he thought. “Pen?” Eraser asked. Pen lifted up his head and looked at his friend. “Yea?” he responded. “Can I tell you something?” Eraser said quietly. Pen nodded his head without a word; he hoped that he had the same feelings. “Well, we’ve been friends for a LONG time, right?” Eraser said. “Mhm,” Pen said. “And I-I...I’ve been feeling a certain way when we reached up to our teens, but I was kinda too chicken to tell you before,” Eraser continued. “Oh, you, too?” Pen asked. Eraser’s expression was drawn surprised; could he also have the same feelings? Eraser took off Pen’s cap and put it on one of his side tables. Pen blushed deeply to the point that he was the shade of Blocky’s hair. Eraser stroked his hair gently to calm him down and leaned close to him. The action surprised Pen and he fell on his back, looking up at the pink boy. ‘W-what is he doing?’ he thought. Pen then calmed down a bit and felt something in his lower region. Eraser, too, had the same feelings and leaned down and whispered in Pen’s ear, “I love you.” Pen’s felt his heart explode. He blushed and looked at him. “I...I love you, too,” Pen said softly. Eraser leaned in closer and kissed Pen gently. Pen kissed back and felt Eraser’s hands caress his cheeks as Pen’s arms wrapped around his neck. Eraser pressed his body gently against Pen, he heard the other boy’s moans reach his ears. Eraser tensed. ‘He’s moaning?’ he thought. ‘I think he actually wants to...’ Eraser chuckled gently and felt Pen lick his bottom lip light. Eraser submitted and let the blue boy’s tongue go in his mouth, exploring his warm orifice. Eraser then moaned as well and pulled Pen close to his body. Pen felt desperate, he wanted Eraser. He actually wanted to make love with him, but this would be his first try. Same with Eraser. The two were sure going to lose their virginities, but they couldn’t help it; especially Eraser. Eraser broke the kiss and sat up on his knees, sliding off Pen’s shirt. Pen nibbled his bottom lip softly and let Eraser do it. His shirt was slipped over his head and shivered to the cool air. Eraser then took off his hoodie and T-shirt. Pen’s face was red, and his feelings were mixing up inside. One by one, each article of clothing was taken off, until all their clothes were completely discarded. Both of the boys made out passionately, pressing their bodies against each other. Then, Eraser trailed down to Pen’s neck, kissing it. Pen moaned, “E-Eraser…” Eraser shivered as he heard his name in such a tone, especially in Pen’s voice. Then, Eraser pointed one finger toward’s Pen’s mouth. Pen kissed his finger and he felt Eraser slide his finger in Pen’s entrance. Pen tensed, moaning and biting his lip. “E-Eraser…” he groaned. “I have to do this so it will be easier for me to...y-yea,” Eraser blushed hard as he explained. “M-mmmhm…” Pen moaned. Then, he stopped and replaced his finger with Eraser’s member. Pen gasped and bit his lip hard, but not hard enough for his lip to bleed. “Y-you okay?” Eraser asked. “Y-y-yea…” Pen whimpered. Eraser nodded and kissed Pen gently. “Okay, h-here I go…” Eraser said as he thrusted into Pen slowly. Pen clenched the bed sheets, grinded his teeth. “E-Eraser…” Pen moaned in pain. Eraser stopped, panted a little and waited for Pen to adjust. Pen did so and took a deep breath. “I’m ready…” he whispered. Eraser nodded and thrust in. Pen moaned softly, but not in pain, but in pleasure. Eraser moaned as well. He saw Pen’s fingers let go of the sheet and were beside each side of his own head. Eraser wrapped a hand on Pen’s right wrist. The bed squeaked to the rhythm of the boys making love. Eraser went faster and Pen moaned, arching his back. “E-Eraser!” Pen moaned out. “Pen!” Eraser moaned back. Both boys were sweaty, hot, and in love with each other. They kissed passionately and Eraser kept going and going. “O-oh! ERASER!” Pen moaned out. Pen screamed out as Eraser went harder, but in a good way. “I-I’m going t-to...I’m about to...AH!” Pen let out his loud and Eraser moaned out, going deep inside him and letting out his load inside of Pen. The boys moaned out and panted. Eraser panted and got off of him, kissing Pen. Pen kissed back and blushed. Both boys collapsed on the bed and were entangled in each other’s arms. “I love you,” said Pen. “I love you, too,” said Eraser. Both boys kissed gently and fell asleep. This was the greatest night of their lives.